


Something Something Need My Older Brother

by Anonymous



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Assorted sex acts, Incest, M/M, Matt's quarantine beard, Trans character (in one of the works)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of short pieces wherein the Young Bucks commit the crime of incest.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the usual suspects

Matt's new beard made kissing weird.

Nick was torn. On one hand, Matt made it work. It was awkward at first, like a rookie's moonsault, but as time went and the beard filled out, Matt looked, well, good. Handsome. Even Cody had to admit it, during the weekly EVP Facetime meeting.

"Looking like a stud, there, Matt." Cody said, sipping coffee and wearing sunglasses indoors. "Especially now that your face's stopped looked like a spider convention".

And the beard felt good, too, when Matt would nuzzle and kiss his inner thighs. It was crazy how that extra bit of stimulation turned Nick on so much more, growing careless thrusting into Matt's throat, hoping to feel the soft scratch of hair against the base of his cock.

(The beard sometimes caught his cum and Nick didn't know how anything could be hotter than seeing it in perfect contrast on his brother's face.)

Kissing on the lips, though? Matt loved making out. He'd sit in Nick's lap while they rubbed against each other, kissing each other deep and licking where they knew felt good. Mindless idle pleasure for the sake of it. Matt's favorite way to pass the time. But it was... *easier* to do when they were both clean shaven. The hair chafed Nick's upper lip in a way that just made him wonder if his face was gonna be red.

He couldn't tell Matt, of course. He'd be sacrificing too much. It was easier, anyway, to just mouth and bite Matt's neck and hope he didn't ask questions. (He didn't. Nick knew Matt's body, and knew which parts would shut his brain off if he paid them the right attention.)

But yeah, still made kissing on the lips kinda weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for descriptions of a vulva/vagina, and for PiV sex involving a trans man.

Nick likes it, sometimes, if he's being mean, to just stop and pull out and spread Matt's folds to admire him.

Matt's always at the point of desperation by then. He's always grabbing at the sheets, whining loudly, clit twitching and throbbing pressed against Nick's thumb. He's always so slick and beautiful. Nick's favorite color is Matt's deep glossy pink.

It's only recently, the past handful of years, that Matt's let him, well, _see_ him like this. Spread out. Body with all sorts of scars. Confident. 

Nick will sometimes tease and run a finger down and feel how wet and soft his brother is. Sometimes after he's done he'll do this, and the pearly cum will drip out of Matt and on to Nick's fingers. He always gets it back inside.

When Matt starts writhing his hips Nick knows its time to give his brother what he needs, and he slides back in to finish what he started.


End file.
